The present invention relates to devices capturing wind motion and the power derived from the flow of air which have limited motion and more particularly to devices for converting natural wind power or power derived from the flow of air into musical sound while so moving.
For many years devices have converted the movement of air into mechanical force. Many of these devices convert wind or air power into musical sound. As windmills pump water, these devices utilize wind-gathering means such as an array of blades or other shapes to capture the kinetic energy of moving air. Generally such an array is attached to a central hub and shaft assembly which is allowed to rotate and thereby translate the movement the air into a rotational mechanical force.
Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 214,895 (1895), U.S. Pat. No. 340,740 (1886), U.S. Pat. No. 346,197 (1886), U.S. Pat. No. 424,293 (1890), U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,365 (1950), U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,835 (1950), U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,387 (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,515 (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,797 (1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,624 (1997). In each of these devices, force generated by the movement of the air is first translated into multiple revolutions of a shaft that in turn connects to a sound producing actuator or actuators.
A rotating helix powered by air movement has also been utilized to produce rotational mechanical forces and thereby power a sound producing actuator as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,015,431 (1912). All of these devices convert the flow of air over the device into a more or less steady rotational mechanical motion due to the rotational inertia of the devices. The devices therefore produce a repeating tone or as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,797 (1994) a continuous repeating sequence of tones. This repetition may become tiresome to the ear.
Another approach to translating the kinetic energy of moving air into a mechanical force is through the movement of air over and around a surface such as a flag or banner. A number of devices have been designed to allow a flag to rotate freely in the wind about a pole or other support structure. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 957,606 (1910), U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,822 (1988), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,555 (1994). However, no attempt is made in any of these devices to translate the rotation of the flag about the support structure into a useful mechanical force or to create a sound.
Further, limiting rather than allowing for the free rotation of a banner is important in dealing with the common problem of banners over-wrapping on horizontally positioned support structures. Currently, there are a limited number of devices that attempt to restrict rotational motion of rigid elements incorporated into or clamped onto banners. These devices are limited to a cord, rod or weighted tethers attached to the free corners of a flag or banner, or other devices that restrict an insufficient area of the flexible material of the banner to be effective.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,500 (1974), for example, uses a restricting arm that is not fully engaged with or incorporated into the flag. The device is cumbersome in appearance and is not useable with banners that have a hemmed sleeve for fitting onto the pole.
As can be seen from the above a need exists for a bi-directional rotational limiter for use with wind gathering means. Further, such a device would preferably use the force of the wind to generate musical tones. More preferably, such a device would utilize the wind gathering devices as a tone amplifier. To the knowledge of applicant, no such device exists that meets this need in a satisfactory fashion. It is toward meeting this need that the present invention is directed.
The invention is a device for both limiting the motion of a wind gathering means and for converting natural wind power or other airflow into musical sound. In most embodiments of the present invention, the motion being limited by the motion limiting means is the bi-directional rotation of a wind gathering means, which therefore converts natural wind power or other airflow into musical sound. The wind gathering portion of the device most usually comprises a pivoting broad planar surface for intercepting air in motion, though the wind gathering means may be three dimensional. The wind gathering means is mechanically linked to a pick or other sound actuator means. The sound actuator means activates sound generating means. Such a generating means is likely mechanical, but could be connected to an analog or digital reproduction of one or more desired sounds.
In the case of a mechanical sound generation, the mechanical linkage is such that a change in relative position of the planar surface causes a strike corresponding relative change between a tone actuation means such as a pick, and a tone source, or tone generation means with any of its associated tone production means to occur. Three basic arrangements are possible: 1.) The actuating member of the device can be connected to or set in motion by the planar surface, while the tone source is held stationary, 2.) The tone source may be connected to or set in motion by the planar surface while the actuating means is held stationary, and, 3.) The actuating member and the tone source both move and are set in motion by more than one planar surface.
Any combination of the above basic arrangements is possible for creating a strike to occur between the pick and the tone source. Further, the tone source of the device is connected to or mounted on a resonant body to amplify the sound produced. In some configurations of the device the tone source may be capable of producing adequate audible volume for the application without the need for the amplification of the resonant or sound amplifying portion of the device. In other configurations the tone source may have the aid of one of many tone production devices such as an escapement type of action mechanism that aids in the proper striking of the tone-producing element. Such an aid may be engaged and set in motion by the tone activation trigger device of the invention. The idea and development of an escapement action is a defining, well-known feature in piano keyboard design for the control of tone volume.
The planar surface of the device can be formed of a flexible material such as that normally used for a banner or curtain formed of any lightweight flexible material. The planar surface of the device can also be formed of a thin, lightweight, rigid or semi-rigid material such as sheet metal, plastic, or wood. Planar surfaces formed of flexible material are usually more appropriate in configurations of the device wherein the tone source is held stationary with respect to the tone activation trigger which is mechanically linked in some manner to the planar surface.
Configurations of the device in which the planar surface is formed of a rigid or semi-rigid material may appropriately be designed with various relationships between the tone activation trigger and the tone source, i.e., pick movable/tone source stationary, pick stationary/tone source movable, and pick and tone source free to move relative to one another. In all these configurations of the device the planar surface is understood to supply the power to produce a musical tone through the collective harnessing of the air pressure against its broad surface. These forces are due to natural air movement relative to the surface such as wind or other sources of air movement such as an indoor forced air heating or cooling system or a fan.
Besides providing a sufficiently large surface area to harness energy from the movement of air relative to the surface as the path of air movement changes direction, the planar surface may also be designed to operate as a soundboard. In the configuration of the device wherein the planar surface is formed of a rigid or semi-rigid material, the sound energy generated by the tone source of the device can be mechanically coupled to the planar surface which acts as a soundboard to amplify the sound or musical tone generated by the tone source.
As is well known in the field of acoustics, a soundboard can used to amplify the sound generated by a vibrating tone source through the use of resonant material with a broad surface area. For example, with the harpsichord, the motion of the strings (the tone source) is transmitted to a soundboard on which the strings are mounted, and the vibration of this surface accounts for nearly all of the sound that is heard. Resonant air cavities or boxes are not needed for amplification. If the planar surface is not utilized as a soundboard, the tone source must be of sufficient audible volume by itself.
The device is supported by a rigid (a pipe or a pole) or semi-rigid (e.g. a taut hung rope) structure which is not subject to movement by the force of the moving air. The rigid support need not be straight or even tubular. A garden flag may have an arched support that attaches to the ground. The support may also provide for connection of the support to a surface such as the wall of a building and the surface to which the device is attached may function as a soundboard for the device. The support structure for the device may provide a spiked end to be inserted into the ground (as in a garden flag support), a clip (for attachment to a taut hung rope), a flange (for a mast for a hanging banner), suction cup (for attachment to glass or other smooth surface), or other means appropriate for attaching to a particular surface.
Multiple removable adapters may be provided to allow the support structure of the device to be mounted to a variety of surfaces. Further, the device may provide for anti-theft devices to connect the support to a surface. A pin inserted through the mast of a support for a banner or flag at a point near its connection to a wall or other surface, for instance, could be part of a lock mechanism, which prevents a person from pulling the mast out of the support connection.
The device utilizes a hinged movement to translate the collective forces of the wind to a movement of the tone source or tone activation trigger. The hinged motion has its pivot point on or incorporated into one of the following: 1.) The planar surface, 2.) The support structure, or 3.) A housing connected to the planar surface and/or the support. The pivot may be a rotating sleeve having an axis coincident with the axis of the support structure. The pivot may also be held by a support structure which itself has one or more other pivots, for a truly multidirectional motion of the air collection surface and connected tone activation trigger or tone source hardware.
The sleeve may be an elongated tube with provisions for attachment points for the wind catching surface. The sleeve may provide a surface configuration with raised areas which are designed to engage a mating surface on an attachment clip to provide a positive registration of the clip on the sleeve and to thereby prevent rotation of the clip on the sleeve.
Therefore, the pivot point of the device has as one lever arm the collective forces acting upon a wind (air movement force) catching surface at some distance to the pivot point, and as another lever arm a tone activation trigger or tone source acting with some force upon a corresponding tone source or tone activation trigger (respectively) at some distance to the pivot point.
The tone source of the device can be a tine, a string under tension, or as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,319 (1998), a tone tube, i.e., a string or tine within a tube. Even cutouts on a surface, such as tines (metal fingers) cut out on and from a surface of a metal tube could be used as a tone source.
The device may include multiple tone activation triggers acting on a tone source at any given time. Also, more than one pick may be mounted as lever arms on the pivot point, the multiple lever arms being located at different angles around the circumference of the pivot and thereby causing the tone activation triggers to contact the tone source at varying degrees of rotation about the pivot point. The tone activation triggers may be part of a lever assembly; alternatively they may be separately attached.
One tone activation trigger system, for instance, might include a molded nylon shaft having radial picks, with the shaft being centered within the diameter of a tone tube (as previously referenced). The shaft can be connected to the lever arm through an opening such as a slot in the wall of the tube. Precise positions of the picks may be adjustable with various screw or clamping means on the lever, housing, or support. For instance, a pick composed of a small diameter axial shape may slide within a hole of a pick holding means, with the hole being bisected by a set screw or the pick may be threaded with one end into that hole, while its other end faces the tone source for striking. The picks or other tone activation triggers may be formed of a various commonly known materials.
The planar surface of the device must be connected to the pivot with a lever arm having sufficient length to provide suitable force to the tone activation triggers to generate a musical tone when the tone source is actuated. In the case of a flexible flag, the connection must provide a lever arm of greater length than that needed for use with a rigid wind catching surface of similar dimensions.
A standard 28xe2x80x3xc3x9740xe2x80x3 flexible nylon or cloth banner, for example, moving in the wind may require a lever arm extending into the flag or banner a few inches in order to generate a force of sufficient magnitude to actuate tone source. The lever arm of the connection is a rigid or semi-rigid structure such as a clip that clamps onto the flag. If the planar surface of the device consists of a sheet of balsa wood, for example, the lever arm of the connection may extend less than an inch onto the surface from the edge. The shorter lever arm is adequate since the planar surface material is stiff enough to maintain its wind-catching shape without the aid of a longer stiff arm to make the connection.
In short, the overall length of the flexible wind catching planar surface almost or fully defines the length of lever arm of the connection. In a device having a rigid planar surface the lever arm of the connection (rigidly attached to the planar surface) can be short because the overall dimension of the planar surface provides a lever arm of sufficient length. Because wind conditions vary, and flags vary in weight, the device may provide for an adjustable connection to the planar surface so that the length of the effective lever arm of the connection may be adjusted to provide sufficient force to actuate the tone source.
The lever arm of the device that connects to flags or banners may provide features for keeping the flags and banners from slipping out of place. For instance, the device may utilize clips that connect to a banner by sandwiching the banner between them. Alternative anti-slip methods of connection include other indented, ridged, or sticking clip surfaces. The clips of this device are configured in such a way as to avoid damage to the banner and are easily applied or removed. The arms of the clips may crimp the banner or flag between them utilizing a special shaped surface, such as ridges on one arm mating with troughs on the opposing arm.
The device may provide for the attachment of flags using their grommets for fastening to the clips. Clips or other provisions for attachment of the wind-catching surface may provide a resonant function through the choice of material, shape or method of attachment to the tone source. Clips may be formed in decorative shapes or colors to enhance the visual impact of the device. Clips may utilize any method of providing sufficient force to grip the wind-catching surface and to hold the clip in place while also facilitating its removal.
Custom designed banners may provide for sewn pockets on the banner to hide the lever arm of a device specifically designed for use with banners. A pocket for connecting to the lever arm of the device can also be created in a flag or banner by folding over a portion of the material and attaching it with hook and loop fasteners.
The force of gravity may be used to return the lever arm and tone activation trigger of the device to a neutral position when air is not acting upon the planar surface. The device may also provide a position resetting force to return the planar surface to a neutral position. A spring can be used to provide the resetting force. A counterweight can also provide the force to return the planar surface to a neutral position. The reset mechanism, the multiple directions of movement of the planar surface (which in turn actuates the tone source), and the intermittent nature of air flow are all serve to randomize the sequence of tone production in a particular device.
A feature common to all possible configurations of the device is that the planar surface that is moved by the airflow is restricted to rotation about a pivot point through an angle of less than 360 degrees; the wind gathering planar surface cannot make a full revolution. In a device where the tone source is located within a tube, the planar surface"" rotational freedom is constrained by a screw or pin protruding through a slot in the tube. The restriction on rotation is important in the case of a device where the planar surface is a banner or flag because the surface is prevented from wrapping around the mast. The device could also be utilized as an anti-wrap attachment for a flag or banner with no provision for the creation of a musical tone.
Multiple planar surfaces may be ganged together to power the rotation of a single device. Further, the planar surface need not be a simple shape so long as it serves to capture air motion in more than one direction. If desired the wind catching means need not even be planar, but could comprise any desired three-dimensional shape.
The device may include means for adjusting the speaking length, tension or any other parameter needed to alter the tuning or tone of any or all of the tone producing or amplifying parts of the device. Positioning of sleeves, bridges or holding means associated with this device may be adjustable
The device may also incorporate gears into the pivot mechanism to which the lever arm that connects to the planar surface is attached to multiply the force or to increase the number of tones generated by the movement of the air. The incorporation of gears can also provide space-saving or structural advantages based upon this leveraged force.
The device provides a simple and inexpensive means for generating a musical tone from the movement of air. The device allows a simple flag or banner to be used to generate a musical tone when the movement of air relative to the flag or banner causes it to change position. Movement of the air is the sole source of mechanical power to generate the musical tone. Further, the device provides for amplification of the generated musical tone by acoustic means.
Accordingly, a prime object of the present invention is to provide a bi-directional rotationally limited means of using forces generated by airflows to produce sounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bi-directional rotation limiter especially suited for attachment to wind gathering means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bi-directional rotationally limited means of using forces generated by airflows to produce sounds where the wind gathering means also amplify the sound generated thereby.
These and further objects, as shall hereafter appear, are readily fulfilled by the present invention in a remarkably unexpected manner as will be readily discerned from the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment thereof especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like numerals throughout.